Harry Potter and the Forsaken Society
by DivawearspradaXglee
Summary: based on a web series that never came out. an epic tale about 5 years after the final battle, an uprising society made by Voldemort himself is threatening the Muggle and wizard world. will the trio be able to stop them in time? Har/G, R/Her, T 2 be safe
1. decribing the aftermath

**Harry Potter and the Forsaken Society**

Based on a You Tube animated movie (by Potterwatch productions) that never was released. (Yet)

It's a fan fiction, about a fan fiction!

Description: five years after Harry and his friends had defeated the Dark Lord for good a new and strange society is uprising and no one knows what it was. That is, no one except for, the Order. Not just the Wizarding world is in peril once again but the Muggle world is also at risk! Will Harry stop them in time, or will his efforts be lost to the Dark Lord? (Please note that since this movie never came out I have to infer on what happened but I'm not completely in the dark! There are 2 trailers for this movie on You Tube under their user name and channel)

It was a quiet Sunday evening in the Burrow; then again, it's always quiet now that Fred was gone. Everyone took it hard but George took it the worst. Sure he couldn't help but pull a wise crack here and there but otherwise it's like without Fred, George isn't complete. They were two inseparable people, though they were twins, one couldn't live without the other. One had to try.

Harry was sitting on the couch holding his invisibility cloak, thinking of his past years and what a hassle they were. If he only got one normal year at Hogwarts he wouldn't have minded. But then again, it wouldn't have been as great or exciting as it was. He, Ron, and Hermione got off from the Ministry on Sundays. At first they didn't want to but the Ministry insisted because of the work they had done by defeating the Dark Lord. _The Dark Lord_… it seemed weird to Harry now. Now that it's all over, well, even though there are a few death eaters probably cowering in a hole somewhere now that their Ruler is dead. _Hmm, dead…_ _to be dead. Voldemort is dead._ Harry kept saying it to himself in his head but for some reason, he didn't believe himself. He had seen it! He had killed Voldemort, _Why_ was he doubting it! Harry felt like something awful was going to happen. He tried to shake the feeling off him, but it was no use. Then he remembered. _Being dead. I was dead. I had died before, it was the last time I have seen Dumbledore._ Harry thought, he couldn't help but feel lonely. He was surrounded by people who loved him, people who he loved. Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, George, Charlie, _Ginny._ Harry hadn't been to Hogwarts since the final Battle, there was just too many memories, but for that exact same reason did he want go. The Ministry had helped rebuild parts of Hogwarts and he was told a dedication was placed in the middle of the courtyard, a dedication to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Oh how Harry wanted to see it. To see _him_ again, even if it is through stone. Lost in his own thoughts of the good old Hogwarts days he didn't even notice the smell coming from the kitchen. The smell was of the dinner for that evening that Mrs. Weasley was making. Lucky for her Ron was an over achiever when it came to being an Auror. "Just about the only thing he ever got a good grade in." Hermione would always say to get people laughing whenever it was brought up and she always did. They all needed a good laugh once in a while, even if it is from something they've all heard before. But because Ron did well in the department he got a good pay and could afford things he couldn't afford in his Hogwarts days. They weren't rich but if you asked Mrs. Weasley she'd say they were.

Ginny was helping her mother cook the food while Ron and Hermione where upstairs and as far as Harry was concerned, Ron liked Hermione, Hermione liked Ron, and their kiss proved it but as far as he knew, they weren't announced together. Five years, _five years_ has gone by and there was no relationship luck for Ron and Hermione, but the same couldn't be said for Harry and Ginny. They were only Boyfriend and Girlfriend but at least it's progress. Suddenly there was a loud whoosh of air coming from the kitchen and Harry's thoughts of Hogwarts shattered as he reacted to the loud noise by going into the kitchen with his hand near his pocket in case he needed his wand. Ron and Hermione came Running down the stairs; they must have heard it too. After all those years together the trio could practically read each other's minds. As they started to turn the corner, a strong, assertive, familiar voice came from the kitchen.

"Where is Harry, I must Speak to him." It was Kingsly.

**Review please! :-)**


	2. It's Happening Again!

**So this chapter was hard to write, mainly because it is so short but i promise, even though it's a short chapter there's a LOT of info on what's going on now. Sorry if it's a little unclear. Enjoy! :-)**

Harry let out a sigh of relief that it was just Kingsley, so did Ron and Hermione. Kingsley turned from Mrs. Weasley to Harry with a concerned look and Harry's relief was replaced with fear. _What is it now? _Thought Harry. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in the kitchen closer to Kingsley.

"Harry, have you heard?" Kingsley asked. Harry looked confused.

"No." Harry told him. "Heard what?"

"About the attacks?" Kingsley handed Harry the latest edition of the _Daily Prophet_. "Here, read this." Kingsley told Harry. Harry started to read a small article by Rita Skeeter on the front page titled:

**MUGGLE ATTACKS: IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN**.

Recently there have been attacks on the Muggle World such as the attacks when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rose to power the second time, before the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, stopped him for good. There is no lead on to what it could be; the Minister for Magic assures us that it could be what Muggles refer to as _terrorism._ "All is well," says the Minister at my interview with him. "The Muggles are in no immediate danger. Why act in protecting the Muggles with all we have if there is nothing we can do. If it's Muggle against Muggle, who are we as wizards to interfere?" the Minister told me. Then I asked what if it was You-Know-Who again, who we all dread and hope it is only as the Minister says, Muggle vs. Muggle.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Ha! Highly unlikely, Potter has reassured our world that he himself had vanquished the Dark Lord! Why would Potter lie to us? And even if it was him again, Potter would most defiantly tell us if he knew, like the last time almost eight years ago. We did not believe it then but that was because Fudge had been so corrupted by fear he didn't realize the truth in Potter's words. If Fudge had listened to him he may still have been the Minister to this day and I would not be the one getting interviewed." The Minister had a huge smile on his face. "I wouldn't be so naive, I would listen to Potter, take his advice. After all, he probably knows more on this subject than I would!" The Minister told me laughing. I asked the Minister what the Muggle Attacks were. His gleeful smile disappeared. "Well there's, buildings collapsing, bridges failing, people starting to go missing, people losing power everywhere, things like that." Before I could ask the Minister any more questions he told me he was late for an appointment a left. If in fact Harry Potter is reading this then please, please look into it. You are one of the best Auror's.

Harry reached the end of the article, confused on what was happening. This proved to him just how out-of-touch he was from the rest of the world since he had defeated Voldemort. Harry looked up at Kingsley.

"What does this mean Kingsley?" asked Harry.

"It means it's happening again. Maybe not Voldemort himself but still a great deal of danger." Kingsley told Harry who still didn't understand, he had defeated the Dark Lord. Certainly no Death Eater would be foolish enough to attack now. Kingsley sighed with an annoyed tone. Harry must have look as confused as he was.

"The Order has received intelligence of another dark wizard organization overseas." Kingsley started. Ron and Hermione shared a look of surprise and worry and Harry raised his eyebrows. "And we have reason to believe it's being run by some renegade Death Eaters." Kingsley finished. Harry lowered his eyebrows and looked angry.

"Don't worry Kingsley. I've defeated Voldemort twice before, I'm sure I'll be able to handle a few renegade Death Eaters." Harry told him, feeling quite confident. Kingsley shook his head 'no' and Harry's hope to defeat evil was crushed.

"I'm sorry Harry, it's too dangerous. We do not know their true powers yet, we do not know how strong they are. If they are stronger than we think we're in trouble, especially if we just waltz in there expecting an easy fight." Kingsley argued, Harry didn't argue back. Harry knew the outcome of such a situation; he'd been in it before.

"How will we find out their strength then?" Harry asked.

"They will be strong in numbers or in power. Which of the two it is I do not know. In the meantime why don't we go to Grimmauld Place? Incase this organization is after you, we need to make sure they don't get to you until we have a plan made." Kingsley said. "All of you can come, you are all associated with Harry and therefore, like before, you could be in danger." Mrs. Weasley looked down at her un-finished cooking in disappointment and sighed.

"Well, Kingsley, I _did_ have an exceptional dinner planned but given the circumstances…" Mrs. Weasley said, unable to let go of another 'perfect' dinner. Kingsley smiled in amusement.

"I think you will be able to finish cooking there Mrs. Weasley." Kingsley told her and Mrs. Weasley smiled back and got out her wand to start magically transporting the items for cooking to Grimmauld Place.

"Well Harry, we'd better get going." Kingsley told Harry. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and the rest of the Weasley's where gathered in the main room and they all Disapperated to Grimmauld Place.

**I need your opinions! they matter to me! please review and tell me what you think! is it good or bad or do you have a suggestion? please let me know, I'd be happy to take your advise! :-)**


	3. The Uprising Society

**This chapter is supposed to be short. it's not supposed to give you a ton of info, just enough to give you an idea if what's really going on. Please enjoy it!  
><strong>

In the large room full of Dark Wizards, at least a thousand, there was much chattering among the crowd, they were all sitting in the stands of some rundown-indoor area. Off to the side a few former Death Eaters were standing, one being Fenrir Greyback. A thin man in a long black over coat walked in to the center of the room. He had a buzz cut and light brown hair; he had a 5 o'clock shadow as well. The room suddenly became silent and the Dark Wizards stared at this man as if a leader. The man's brown eyes swam in the crowd, looking up and down every single person there. Who was this man? It was Cain Vehndetti.

"Well done, all of you." Cain started to say. "You all have done your part, whether it be bombing Muggle Subways or tearing down Muggle bridges with magic. As most of you know, The Dark Lord had done similar. True, he failed but, we will do things differently." Cain said and a man in the crowd stood up. Cain raised his eyebrows. "Do you have a question Kanedrige?" Cain asked the man that had stood up.

"Yeah." Kanedrige said.

"Well what is it?" Cain asked impatiently.

"How are we going to do things differently than the Dark Lord? He said he had everything perfected down to the last sparkle of pixie dust! How can we possibly do different?" asked Kanedrige, using his hands to make gestures. His voice sounded restricted, as if not to yell with anger and sat down. Cain smiled.

"Well you see the answer is simple. The Dark Lord _needed_ Potter so he could come back from the dead. But you see we do not need Potter for anything, we will not show ourselves to Potter so he cannot have the chance to destroy us as he did Voldemort!" The crowd gasped slightly. The name _Voldemort_ hadn't really come up before. "We want what the Dark Lord once had! What he had failed to maintain! And why? Because of a little child? No, hardly. It was because of HIM! He had flaws in his plans! Flaws I do not intend on overlooking!" Cain said. The crowd and room fell dead silent for a moment. Cain started again but this time in a calmer tone. "Voldemort has been dead for five years…" his brown eyes once again searching the crowd like a hawk. "NOW IT'S OUR TURN!" Cain shouted and the crowd of Dark Wizards went through the roof with cheers and yells of wicked happiness. Their next mission was soon to begin.

**_REVIEW_ PLEASE! no one has reviewed this story yet! i need to know you guys care! do you care?**


End file.
